


Une lueur dans la nuit

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Quand l'obsession d'Emma pour les guirlandes lumineuses prend tout son sens.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Une lueur dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 8 : Lumières
> 
> Le premier texte que j'ai écrit pour ce Calendrier de l'Avent, il est plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
> Il n'y aura pas de texte sur eux demain et pour l'instant je n'ai rien écrit pour le 10, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Matthew, Thomas et Emma reviennent le 11 ! D'ici là portez vous bien !

Elle aimait la période des fêtes de fin d'année pour beaucoup de raisons. Le fait que ses amants soient nettement moins occupés avec leur travail et donc plus présents pour elle en était une, entre autres. Il y avait aussi les pulls horribles qu'elle ne se lassait pas de porter, les chocolats chauds qu'elle buvait à longueur de journée, les téléfilms niais au possible devant lesquels elle s'endormait immanquablement, le vin chaud, la neige, les cadeaux. La liste s'allongeait d'année en année. Mais ce qu'elle préférait vraiment, c'étaient les décorations qui illuminaient la ville de mille feux. Les maisons, les magasins, les avenues, les parcs, pas un seul endroit n'était épargné et elle se retrouvait souvent à déambuler, le nez levé, sans but, souriant aux anges tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs.

Plus d'une fois elle était rentrée frigorifiée d'avoir perdu la notion du temps et d'avoir ainsi errer des heures durant. Matthew avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, sous les discrets haussements d'épaules de Thomas, qui avait l'habitude et s'était résigné longtemps auparavant, mais avait vite abandonné en constatant que la jeune femme n'écoutait pas. Ou du moins ne suivait pas ses conseils et recommençait le lendemain.

Elle aimait les lumières. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et qui pouvait lui en vouloir après avoir passé tant de temps dans les ténèbres ?

C'était donc tout sauf étonnant si leur propre appartement scintillait comme une boule à facette des dizaines et des dizaines de guirlandes qu'Emma avait installées un peu partout. Il y en avait même une dans les toilettes. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire éclater de rire Matthew. Chez lui, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un minuscule sapin dans un coin du salon, rien de plus, autant dire que le changement avait été plus que brutal quand il avait passé son premier Noël chez ses deux amants. Mais, au fond, il comprenait. Quand le soir venait, qu'ils éteignaient une à une les lumières principales et que, seules, restaient les décorations festives, il avait soudain cette impression d'être dans une bulle. Le monde extérieur disparaissait, plus rien n'existait que leur cocon accueillant et réconfortant.

La nuit, Emma en laissait toujours quelques unes allumées, pas toutes, mais juste une correctement choisie par pièce, ainsi, il ne faisait pas vraiment noir et elle pouvait se rassasier des ombres qu'elles dessinaient sur les murs comme elle l'entendait. Thomas ne s'en souciait pas, là aussi il avait l'habitude et il lui en fallait bien plus pour ne pas réussir à dormir. Quant à Matthew, eh bien, au début il avait été déstabilisé, mais, à présent, il appréciait sûrement ce petit rituel autant que son amante.

D'autant plus lorsque, en se levant pour aller aux toilettes, il la trouvait assise par terre, le dos contre le canapé, immobile, le regard rivé droit devant elle. Il savait que, dans ces moments-là, elle était dans une tout autre réalité, quelque part très loin dans ses souvenirs, dansant avec les démons du passé qui revenaient, parfois, sans crier gare. Silencieusement, il leur préparait un verre d'eau et venait s'asseoir à son côté, épaule contre épaule, patientant qu'elle revienne à elle. Qu'elle revienne à lui. Alors, elle semblait littéralement reprendre vie, lui souriait et se contentait de poser sa joue sur son épaule, de chercher sa main de la sienne. Il la lui offrait avec plaisir, embrassait le sommet de son crâne, serrait ses doigts, la regardait boire quelques gorgées.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle savait qu'il était là pour elle, il savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Ils profitaient juste du calme plat des heures sombres, éclairées par les guirlandes qu'elle chérissait tant, avant de retourner au lit, main dans la main. Là, avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi, ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, se laissaient envelopper de leurs bras et s'endormaient enfin, bercée par leur trois respirations à l'unisson.


End file.
